Et y a toujours cette putain de question
by La ville d'Italie
Summary: J'ai une question à vous poser. Une question pas si anodine que ça. 8059 Yamamoto X Gokudera. Fic abandonner, désolé.
1. La question de Gokudera

Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question? Ne vous y tromper pas par contre. Cette question peut sembler annodine comme ça, mais il n'en est rien. C'est l'une de ces stupide question qui entraine des milliers de réponce complexe et/ou simplisime. C'est une de ces question qu'on te sort de but en blanc à un moment dans ta vie. Et dans ces situations là, tu n'as souvent qu'une envie c'est de donner ton avis, même si il n'intéresse personne.

Lorsque je me pose une question comme ça, je perd souvent la notion du temps et de l'espace. Et s'a me met tellement en rogne de pas trouver la réponce que c'est l'imite si je mord pas tous ce qui ose s'approcher de moi. Et oui, je suis comme ça moi. Je réfléchit trop et, en plus, je suis colérique. Caractère de merde. Intelligence de merde. Question de merde... Mais je m'égare dans mes insultes. Mine de rien elle est importante cette question pour moi.

Depuis un moment déjà, je cherche une réponce. Non, LA réponce. C'est différent. Je ne veux qu'une solution, la bonne, l'unique. Celle qui me permétra de résoudre tous mes problèmes. Parce que ces derniers temps j'ai pas mal de problèmes. Enfin pas dans ma vie, hein. Elle, elle est géniale, du genre palpitante et bien rythmé. Disons que les problèmes y sont surtout dans ma tête. Ou dans mon coeur. Saloprie de sentiments. Ils me turont avant le cancer ceux là.

Là je sais, vous vous dites, ''mais pourquoi il nous raconte sa vie celui là? Il va la poser sa putain de question à la con?''. Et bien, je vous rassure, la voilà ma question, attention, deux point, ouvrer les guillemets: «Pourquoi l'amour est toujours aussi compliqué?».

Vous êtes sur le cul là, non? Vous vous y attendiez? Bandes de menteurs. Bon c'est vrai elle est pas inédite celle là, mais quand même, je suis pas le genre de type à me poser des questions dans se style, non? Vous me connaisser! Non? Mais merde, pourquoi vous l'avez pas dit plus tôt. Vous êtes con ou quoi pour discuter avec un mec que vous connaisser pas? Bon on s'en fous, je me présente.

Je m'appelle Gokudera Hayato, Hayato étant mon prénom au cas ou quelqu'un demanderais. J'ai quinze ans, enfin bientôt seize mais on s'en fous. Je suis dans un établissement du nom de Namimori, dans une ville du même nom. Je suis également le bras-droit du boss d'une famille de la mafia. La famille Vongola. Et mais... C'est quoi ces têtes? Bon , je sais, c'est pas anodin comme boulôt, surtout pour un adolescent, mais voilà... Heureux hazard de circonstance. Quoi , ça se dit pas? On s'en branle. Tous sa pour dire que je suis plutôt heureux de ma vie comme elle est. Enfin à un détaille près.

Un détaille qui est, d'ailleur, la raison pour laquelle je me suis posé cette foutue question. Et vous savez ce qui fait encore plus chier avec se détaille. C'est qu'il à un nom, un visage, un corps... Et putain quel corps. Il est vraiment bien foutu quand même cet enfoiré. C'est à donner des complex. Mais je m'égare, désolé. Donc comme je le disait se détaille à un nom, un nom qui n'est autre que celui de Yamamoto Takeshi.

Je vais vous faire un bref résumé sur qui est ce Yamamoto Takeshi. Après tout vous ne le connaisser pas non? Rien d'étonnant, vous ne me connaisiez pas moi. Alors voilà Yamamoto Takeshi est un garçon de quinze ans comme moi, qui vas au même lycée que moi, qui à les mêmes amis que moi, qui fait le même boulôt que moi... Enfin vous voyez le topo. Et ne faite pas ces têtes là, vous avez très bien entendu. Oui Yamamoto Takeshi est bien un mafieux lui aussi. Mais pas seulement. C'est un abruti. Un abruti fini. De ceux du genre qui dorme en cours, rigole pour un rien, font touts à l'instint, son fan de baseball... C'est un abruti.

Et c'est l'abruti dont je suis tombé amoureux. Après la description du dessus vous devez vous demander comment j'en suis arrivé à tomber amoureux d'un mec pareille. Et bien, je vous rassure, je le sais toujours pas. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je vous dit que l'amour ça fait chier. Et y a toujours cette putain de question.

Y en à pas un de vous qui à une réponce. Et attention pas une réponce à la vas vite, du genre qu'on trouve dans les bouquins à l'eau de rose. Vous vous souvenez, je veux LA réponce, la seule, l'unique. Ah, les mains se baisse, hein. On rigole moins quand on vous dit que c'est du sérieux. Bon on vera la suite la prochaine fois. Réfléchissait bien en attendant. Je veux pas rester sur le cul la prochaine fois qu'on se véra.

Je compte sur vous, hein.

A plus les gars.

Auteur:

Moi: Ouah, il est quand même assez long se chapitre.

Yamamoto: Et pourquoi je parle pas moi? En plus Hayato me fait passer pour un boulait.

Gokudera: J'aurais pût dire que t'était un mec cool mais j'aime pas mentir.

Yamamoto:* pleure * Hayato est méchant.

Gokudera: Pas du tout. Je te rappele que c'est elle qui à écrit cette histoire * montre l'auteur du doigt*

Moi: Merde je le sens mal là. Bon pour faire court le prochain chapitre sera pour Yamamoto. Donc on retrouvera Gokudera dans le chapitre trois. Je vais mettre trois à cinq chapitres faut voir. Et encore merci de me lire * l'auteur s'enfuit en courant *

Yamamoto: * tous sourire * Pourquoi elle cour?

Gokudera: D'habitude c'est comme ça que ça finit. C'est peut-être un réflexe.

* Les deux gardiens s'en vont dans la direction opposé *


	2. La question de Yamamoto

Tiens salut! Sa va? J'suis content de vous voir vous savez. Parce que aujourd'hui j'ai une question à vous poser. Je sais ces rare de ma part? Réfléchir c'est pas mon truc d'habitude, mais cette question me torture l'esprit depuis déjà un bon moment. Oh vous vous en douter j'ai essayer dit répondre via l'instinct, mais rien à faire. Je me retrouve avec une centaine de réponse différente. Et moi, si c'est pas expliquer clairement j'ai du mal à comprendre.

Mais au faite, me suis-je présenté. Ah désolé, je suis tête en l'aire, ha ha ha. Bon, mon nom est Yamamoto Takeshi, mais appelé moi Takeshi, hein. J'ai quinze ans, je vais au lycée Namimori, j'aime le baseball, je suis escrimeur, mon père tien un restaurant de sushis, je fait partit d'une famille mafieuse. A par ça, je crois que c'est tout. Hein? La mafia? Ah, non, c'est pas une blague, c'est vrai. Enfin j'avous que lorsque j'ai commencer à faire partit de la famille je croyais que c'était un jeu. J'ai faillit mourir dans un énorme trou, tuer par un homme animal et je pensais que c'était un jeu. Parfois j'ai un peu l'impression d'être idiot.

Enfin bref, le résumé sur ma vie étant finit, je vous propose de revenir à ma question. C'est vrai qu'on a fait un sacrer detours quand même. Bah, que voulez-vous. Je suis comme ça moi. Impossible de rester consentrer plus de deux minutes sur un même sujet. Sauf si c'est du baseball. Vous comprener pourquoi c'est si difficile pour moi toute cette histoire. Bien je pense que j'ai suffisament laissé durer le suspense. Ma question est donc la suivante: «Pourquoi l'amour est toujours aussi compliquer?»

-...

Allo! C'est quoi ce blanc là. Ya un silence dans l'assemblé. Bon c'est vrai que c'est pas très originale, mais vous pouriez avoir une petite réaction. Mais... Non attendez, revenez, je parlais pas de se genre de réaction. Bon je sens que vous etes vexé. Hééé, j'y peux rien moi. Si vous l'aviez pas encore compris je suis pas très malin, alors il fallait pas vous attendre à une question digne d'Arvade. Enfin moi jaimais voulu y aller à Arvade de toute façon. Je parle pas Anglais. Et y a toujours cette putain de question. Mais bon vous devez surement vous demander comment un mec comme moi en est arriver à se poser une question comme ça. C'est simple.

En deux mots: Gokudera Hayato. Il est la raison pour laquelle je me prend la tête depuis plusieurs mois avec cette question. Pourquoi? Parce que je suis amoureux de lui évidament. Là c'était assez visible quand même.

Bien sur vous devez vous demander qui est Gokudera Hayato et à quoi il ressemble. Comment pourais-je le décrire. Alors physique il est pas mal, il faut l'avouer. Mince, visage un peu féminin, cheveux argenté. Un tombeur quoi. Question caractère il est... disons... colérique, agressif, limite dangereux en faite. Lorsqu'il gueule pas, il boude ou il balance de la dynamite. Oui de la dynamite. Quand je vous dit qu'il est dangereux. Et il est comme ça avec tout le monde, enfin sauf avec Tsuna. Tsuna c'est notre boss et notre ami, je le précise.

Donc autend dire que moi aussi je subit le mauvais caractère d'Hayato Gokudera. Alors pourquoi je suis amoureux d'un type commme ça? Euh, et bien... bonne question! Je vous l'avez préciser que mon histoire d'amour n'avait ni queue ni tête? Non? Et bien, maintenant c'est réglé. Et puis c'est sans compter qu'on est deux hommes, qu'il est hétéro et que si il apprend mes sentiments pour lui je finit direct hospitaliser.

Et y a toujours cette putain de question. Je dois surment vous faire chier avec mes histoires. Mais voilà, même si d'habitude je suis pas un mec compliquer, là je me complique la vie comme c'est pas permit. Et j'ai le cerveau qui chauffe. Heureusement que vous etes là. Bah oui parce que vous voyez je pensait mal pouvoir parler de tous ça à mon entourage. C'est assez génant quand même. Mais là j'ai confiance. Vous le direz à personne on est d'accord? T'en mieux. En y pensant, là y aurait pas une réponse à ma question par hazard dans l'assemblé. Non évidament, on trouve pas la réponse à une question pareille aussi facilement. Moi ça fait des mois que je me torture. Alors même si je suis pas très intelligent, ça m'aurait quand même foutue mal que vous trouviez la réponce aussi vite. Et bien vous savez quoi? Je vous laisse y réfléchir. Et je compte sur vous, c'est important.

Aller bonne chance et merci.

Auteur:

Moi: c'est le quel des deux chapitres qu'est le plus long? Je crois que c'est le premier.

Gokudera: Hé, salope, pourquoi t'as écrit que j'avais un visage féminin?

Moi: Bah c'est pas le cas?

Gokudera: Non!

Yamamoto: Moi je trouve que si.

Gokudera: * sort la dynamite * T'as dit quoi là Takeshi?

Yamamoto: Ri-rien voyons.

Gokudera: Merveilleux! Bon connasse, tu vas me changé se passage et vite, sin... Mais attend elle est passé ou?

* l'auteur c'est déjà fait la malle sans vous saluer *


	3. Le petit doute façon Gokudera

Ah vous voilà vous. Bien sur que vous me déranger, vous croyez quoi? J'suis un homme occupé, moi. C'est bon... Faites pas cette tête pas la gueule. Je plaisantais! De toute façon, il faut qu'on cause. De notre question, oui, c'est même le sujet principal de notre discussion, je vous le rappel. Mais il y a autre chose. Une chose qui c'est passé hier. Mais c'est surtout arriver à cause de l'autre crétin. J'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Et cet abruti... Vous l'aurez deviné, l'abruti c'est Yamamoto. Et c'est ça faute si ça a faillit merder. J'aurais tendance à dire que c'était une grosse connerie, parce que là j'aurais quasiment pût accrocher une pencarte sur le mur de l'école avec marquer « Hé Yamamoto, je suis amoureux de toi! ». C'était presque aussi claire. Mais on l'a échapper belle. Je vous raconte.

C'est arrivé en début d'après-midi hier. Nous nous étions installé sur le toit de l'école pour finir de manger nos repas avec le Juudaime et l'idiot de joueur de baseball. Nous avions presque finit lorsque Reborn-san est arriver dans un nouveau costume, en sortant d'un de ses nombreux passages secrets. Ni une ni deux, le voilà qu'il entraine le Juudaime dans un nouvel entrainement où je n'ais pas réussit à m'inviter. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé seul sur le toit avec Yamamoto. Otant vous dire toute suite qu'on c'est fait chier un bon moment dans le silence. En plus, pour ne pas me faciliter les choses, ce con d'escrimeur n'arrêtait pas de me regarder ''discrètement'' de derrière sa canette de soda. U bout d'un moment j'ai pris la décision de sortir d'ici. Il faut bien avouer qu'avec le regard fixe de ce canon sur moi, j'avais le bas ventre qui chauffait à mort. Donc je me suis lever et sans adresser un seul regardà l'autre idiot, je me suis diriger vers la sortit. Je n'avais même pas sésit la poigné qu'une main m'attrapais le bras et me forçait à me retourner. Nos regards se sont croisés et là je peux dire que j'ai complètement perdu le sens des réalités. Le temps filait alors que nous nous fixions. Je crois bien avoir deviner un brin de désir dans ces yeux, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en assurer. En tout cas le mien devait bien transparaitre. Bref, impossible de dire combien de temps s'était écouler depuis le début de ce petit manêge. Ce que je sais c'est que lorsque la cloche à sonner et qu'on est revenu à la réalité, nos visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Autant dire que la prise de conscience m'a fait m'éloigner de lui vite fait. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de prononcé un mot ou d'esquisser un geste, que j'avais déjà détaler. Et ouais, comme un lapin. Un pauvre putain de lapin boiteux. Du genre qui fuit les chasseur. Voilà, c'est ça, Yamamoto est un chasseur et moi je suis sa proie. Otant vous dire que j'aime pas l'idée. J'ai ma fièreté que croyez vous. Mon orgueil m'interdit de baisser ma garde face à qui que ce soit, et surtout face à ce crétin de baseballeur.

Mais bon maintenant c'est régler, parce que fiereté ou pas fiereté, je pourais plus le regarder en face le Yamamoto. Et c'est pas pour me plaire. Mais merde, je l'aime ce mec, je l'aime à mort. C'est un con, un crétin, un fumier, ce... **Nous interrompons momentanément ce programme pour cause d'insulte et de vulgarité dangereuse pour les âmes sensibles... **

Merci je vais mieu. Quoi? Mais non je pleure pas, bande de con. J'ai une poussière dans l'oeil. Cette histoire me fait chier... Et y a toujours cette putain de question.

Oui je sais. J'ai jamais été très polie mais là je bas des records. Le records du plus grand nombres d'insultes proféré contre un abruti transgénital de joueur de baseball en l'espace de... 2minutes 30secondes et 86millièmes. A quelques millième près, bien sur. Mais on s'en fous. Ce type me fait raconter n'importe quoi. Un jour je vais le tuer. Oui, ou le marier. Attendez! Comment ça le marier. Vous etes pas bien à raconter des conneries. Et avec toute cette histoire j'ai à peine réfléchit à ma question. Quoi que pour l'instant ces plus la question de savoir si Yamamoto est amoureux de moi qui est la plus importante. Je sais se que vous allez dire. Vous allez dire que je me fait des film, que c'est presque impossible. Mais merde j'ai vraiment envie d'y croire moi. Comme quoi l'espoir sa vous but un organisme.

Pour la question ne vous en faite pas d'accord Je suis pas aussi précer que j'en ais l'air. Même si, j'avoue que je voudrais bien connaître la réponce. Mais faite moi savoir si vous avez des idées parce que pour l'instant vous avez pas était très utile. C'est bon ne vous metté à genou j'accèpte vos excuses. Allez pas dire que je suis pas généreux après.

Allez à la prochaine!

Auteur:

Moi: J'avous je suis plutôt fier. Il est bien quand même se chapitre.

Gokudera: …

Yamamoto: …

Moi: Dites donc vous deux, c'est quoi ce silence aujourd'hui? Vous etes plus bavard d'habitude.

Yamamoto: Et bien c'est que... comment dire..?

Gokudera: On en a marre d'attendre. Elle craint ta fics. Met nous ensemble une fois pour toute et fait un lemon aussi, espèce de tire au flan.

Moi: * aura meurtrière qui se dégage de tous son corps * Qu'à tu dit Haya-kun?

Yamamoto: Mince, je crois que ça va chauffer.

Gokudera: Merde, j'ai oublier ma dynamite. Faut se tirer.

* Les deux gardiens s'enfuient en courant poursuivit par leur auteur très en colère *


End file.
